Tresspass
by Tigress in da room
Summary: part 2 of the Wandering Khajiit series, but makes sense as a standalone fic. K'hai finds herself bored once more, and with a combination of her mischivious Dovah blood and the yearly Khajiit heat coursing in her veins, whichever poor guard it is on duty at the Thalmor Embassy is going to be in for an interesting watch...M for a reason. smut. Thalmor guard/F!Dovahkiin. wallsex!fic
1. Chapter 1

Trespass: Part 2 of the Wandering Khajiit series

K'hai remained bored. She and the Jarl of Whiterun's time together had been…interesting, to put it mildly. K'hai had stayed a few days longer in the city just to irritate the Jarl between his legs, but K'hai's Dovah blood made her restless. So in the small hours of morning, she had paid off her tab at the Bannered Mare, and saddled up Shadowmere. She took the Northern path from Whiterun, wanting to see somewhere with snow.

Along the way, K'hai encountered, and killed, several groups of foolish bandits. Her pockets were now freshly lined with jewels and gold, and she had more lock picks than she could ever need.

So it was a steady pace that K'hai set, not in a hurry to go anywhere. As Shadowmere slowly cantered along the cobbled paths, K'hai let her mind wander. She was still out of work for the moment. Few dragons. Few thefts needed to be completed at the Guild. Few contracts at the Dark Brotherhood. No civilians requesting aid. It was all quiet on the home front for the Khajiit assassin.

So K'hai decided to go and stir up a little mischief. Rumour had it that there was an inn in Solitude that could fake almost any certificate, schedule, or note around. So K'hai dropped into the small, dark building along the way and with the help of some gold septims, persuaded the innkeeper to make a forgery of an invitation to Elenwen's reception.

K'hai had gate crashed one in the past, for information's sake. But now she was just looking for trouble and some excitement.

She rode up the path to the Thalmar Embassy through the brisk blizzard, and arrived at the low iron railings gate. She left Shadowmere in the shadow of some snowed over boulders and made her way up to a small rocky outcrop, where she sat as still as a statue.

There she crouched motionlessly for at least an hour, watching. She noted the multiple guards stalking around the building, and with a few well placed Shouts, she managed to stir up a couple of sleepy Frost Trolls.

As the vile creatures charged past the Embassy, most of the guards charged off with them, Magicka lighting their palms. Only two guards remained; a fat Elf at the back door to the Solar, and a younger, slimmer man who shivered and clapped his hands together at the main entrance.

He looked bored, but like a good guard, he did not desert his post.

K'hai made sure that the Trolls were taking the rest of the guards all around the hill behind the Embassy, and it was then that she decided to make her move.

Easily sliding down the side of the icy rock, K'hai landed neatly on her feet and strode confidently towards the gates, cream tail swishing in the snow. She silently opened the gate and walked up the path with snow muffled steps.

K'hai fished the falsified invitation from her pocket and held it in front of her to the young guard. His attention was elsewhere though, as he was watching with amusement at the other guards currently chasing the Frost Trolls around the top of the hill.

K'hai coughed quietly, and the High Elf startled slightly. He crossed his golden eyes at the note, and then his brow furrowed. He grasped the note from her and keenly scrutinised the writing.

'This invitation is a forgery'

K'hai smiled sweetly.

'However can you tell?'

He smirked to the scrap of parchment and said with confidence;

'The writing is too slanted to be Elenwen's writing. And this reception has been and gone, this is dated for last month'

K'hai remained silent, and that was when the guard looked up at the woman who had delivered it. Her face remained in shadow, but he could tell by her armour and confident stance that this was no guest before him.

He saw the legendary sword Dawnbreaker at her hip, and the bright blue blade of Chillrend at the other. He swallowed nervously, unsure as to whether he should make a move to apprehend her without the other guards or simply ask her to leave. In the end, he chose the lesser of two evils;

'What is your business here, woman?'

K'hai smiled her dangerous sweet smile and dropped her hood from her head. Any members of the Thieve's Guild knew that nothing good ever came from that look.

'Me? I am here to find…excitement'

He frowned slightly at her strange statement, and brought crackling bolts of sparks into his hand as a warning.

'I warn you. You have no business here, thief'

'Oh please' she drawled sarcastically, drawing smoking green into her hands. He eyed the strong paralysis spell cautiously, and forced his Magicka back into his veins.

K'hai looked at him with sympathy.

'It is cold for those without fur, is it not?'

He shivered and grudgingly nodded.

'Well, perhaps we could warm up. Together'

Immediately, the elf's thoughts rushed off to dark and dangerous places, but he kept his face guarded.

'In what way, Khajiit?'

'Please, call me K'hai'

'Very well. How do you suggest we warm up, _K'hai_?'

She smirked in the fluttering snow.

'Perhaps a little magic duel?'

He laughed lowly. He had infinitely more skill with Magicka than she, surely?

He crossed his arms in a dare

'If I am to beat you in combat, it is only fair you know the name of your defeater. I am Rimion, of the Sumerset Isles.'

She quirked a brow at the name of nobles. Going for a below belt hit, so to speak, she asked;

'How did a man of noble blood end up as a guard for the Thalmar Embassy?'

He recoiled slightly

'How did you know the meaning of my name?'

She shrugged

'The three syllables. Ri, meaning High. Mi, meaning Blood. Ion, meaning Soul. Quite literally, you have the blood and soul of nobles'

He was secretly impressed by her knowledge of the Altmer language, but he refused to show it.

'Well then K'hai, prepare to be soundly beaten'

He readied flames in one hand, and sparks in the other. With a sudden lunge forwards, he shot both destruction spells at her with ease. She tumbled to the side, and managed to catch his leg with a paralysis spell. It had only grazed him, so he was hobbled but not incapacitated.

He limped towards her, grumbling about cheating. Her sharp feline hearing caught this comment however, and she switched to a frost spell. With a flourish, she cast the Magicka at him, and Rimion fell to the ground, legs bound in ice. Furiously, he began to claw and scratch at it, but the spell had been cast flawlessly.

Seeing he had been beaten, Rimion gave up and fell back into the snow with a huff. K'hai crouched beside him, smirking from ear to ear.

'Did I also tell you that I am the Arch Mare of the College of Winterhold?'

'Damnit' he cursed. In a desperate attempt to get free, he raised his legs and smashed them down to the floor. The ice shattered, and Rimion was back on his feet within seconds. K'hai had sauntered off, apparently to watch the guards continue to chase the evasive Trolls.

_Big mistake! _He thought, drawing the steel dagger from his hip. He sneaked up to her, and made to leave a painful cut in the base of her tail. But as soon as he raised the blade in retribution, she whirled around and had his gloved wrist in a vice-like grip. She twisted his wrist in warning, and he looked down to see the glowing blade of Dawnbreaker pressed against his abdomen.

Rimion was growing more and more intrigued by this woman, but he wasn't about to let her know so easily.

'Really, Rimion? Attempting to harm a Dark Brotherhood assassin and sneak up on the Guild master of the Thieve's Guild? It was never going to happen my friend'

He growled to himself once more, and sheathed his dagger in surrender. K'hai nodded, and sheathed her own blade with a flourish.

She was right though. Their little sparring session had stirred his blood, and warmed his skin, but Rimion was unsure as whether this was down to the activity or the mysterious and…attractive company he was graced with.

He could feel an awkward heat growing between his legs, and he turned away from her, faking the brushing down of his robes. It worked briefly; not being able to see her feminine form cloaked in the dark red armour of assassins eased the heat a little. But she laid a feather light hand upon his shoulder and the heat redoubled. He twitched at her touch, and he cursed his kink for non-Elven women.

She mistook the shudder for a shiver and asked with amusement;

'Still cold are we?'

His control snapped.

'I damn well am!'

He looked over his shoulder to her, and by the dangerous glint of animal lust in his eyes K'hai knew she had succeeded in finding excitement.

He roughly grabbed her by the neck, and forced her mouth up to his own. He had been expecting her to crumble at his touch, but instead the wily little minx was the first to engage a battle of tongues.

She loved the feeling of the finely crafted fabric of his dark gloves in her fur, and she made sure that her own armour was felt in all sorts of places.

She smirked against his lips and pressed her body to his. She nipped his lip in tease and whispered into his ear;

'One of the Jarls has made me scream, but I want you to make me purr'

He gasped something that sounded like an Elven curse and he fisted both of his gloved hands in her hair and assaulted her mouth once more. Even for a fairly young man, K'hai put him to be about middle 20s, he was greatly skilled.

As an Altmer, he towered over her, and the height difference was intoxicating to her. But she deliberately bit back the purrs that she had told him to force from her. Her tail lashed and writhed in the snow, and she rippled her body against his so that he could feel every bone, every curve even beneath her light armour.

Rimion moaned, and with regret he broke the kiss and gasped for air. K'hai took the opportunity to attempt to stoke the fires of lust even higher in his mind, and she leant up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear once more:

'I must say, I have always enjoyed the cut of the Thalmor robes'

And on Rimion, they were particularly flattering. The hood with the point in front kept his face in shadow. The tightly fastened front made the most of his trim form, and the gap from the waist down showed his long legs perfectly. K'hai didn't even want to think about the expert craft of his boots and gloves, which she could feel running through her hair.

But K'hai wanted it rough. She was in the Khajiit yearly heat, and though she was perfectly safe from pregnancy as Khajiit can only sire their own, she still felt the animal need for control. Bites. Claws.

So instead of a purr, the rumble that Rimion could feel reverberating in her chest was more of a growl of need than a purr of satisfaction. The snow began to fall harder around them, and soon a vicious blizzard was whipped up. K'hai hissed at the snow that stung her sensitive nose, so Rimion easily picked her up in his arms with wiry strength that belied his slim form.

The High elf quickly made his way up the flight of stone steps and into the shelter of the porch to the main doors. He buried his face in the soft fur of her neck and drank in her heady scent. The cream fur there was so soft that it gave with no resistance under his touch. As he feverishly bit and licked at the graceful length of her throat, she gasped at the feeling.

_He thinks like a cat_ she thought. A firm bite to the neck like that is a way of a Khajiit marking another as his mate. If only for his time of need.

'But…what if…the others come back?' K'hai stuttered, thinking of the poor souls she had sent off after the frost trolls.

'They won't' he mumbled confidently, now insistently pushing her armour from her shoulders, 'and it's too snowy out there for them to find their way back until the blizzard clears'

Now confident that no one could disturb them, K'hai was able to completely let herself go she quickly shrugged off her armour because Rimion was struggling with the complex straps and buckles, and she threw herself into his arms. Part of her mind dimly hoped that he would handle her as this flying ball of energy, but the animal was too far gone to take her back now.

Surprisingly, Rimion did not struggle under her sudden onslaught of his lips, and she had both hands fisted in the white hair he usually kept neat and slicked back. Now that his hood was down, he felt the full cold of the wind upon his skin, but the lack of stinging snow was welcome.

K'hai had managed to open the four clasps across the chest of his robes, and the great overcoat came off and fell heavily to the stone. He remained in nothing but his boots, shirt, gloves and breeches. But something told him the latter was soon to go.

K'hai was apparently struggling with her own breeches, so in a movement too quick to properly see, she had seized the dagger from Rimion's belt and slashed them from her legs. Now she only wore her boots, gloves and assassin's bandoleer and the dark red leather against her almost white fur was an incredible sight to him. She growled out 4 words to him, but her voice was so dark and husky that it was almost in the Khajiit native tongue.

'I need you in me. Now!'

Whatever shard of restraint Rimion had been clutching onto went flying into the wind.

The combination of those words, her practically naked form and yellow eyes wild with lust sent him over the edge into his own animal side. He roughly wrapped an arm about her ribs and held her against the wall. He raised one of her long, curvaceous legs and viciously tore her underwear away.

He began to nip and suck at her nipples, and they were already pert in the cold. He was no longer behaving like a noble.

She gasped and writhed against the cold stone, and his hand tightened upon her thigh to the point of almost being painful. But it made K'hai's heart skip with adrenaline to see the previously cool and collected Altmer guard become this wild and feral man willing to take her against a wall. She kept her hands fisted in his hair, the snowy locks becoming more and more dishevelled.

But with her hands occupied, she only had one other limb to work with. So she wriggled her tail free of the wall and snaked it into the belt loops of his breeches. With a few flicks of the sleek muscle, she had his trousers around his ankles and he only seemed to harden further in the cold.

Feeling rather than seeing what she had done, and not taking the time to consider how she had done it.

With a great, animalistic growl he roughly buried himself between her spread legs and did not wait before setting a vicious pace. As soon as he entered her, she came, and was trembling against the stone, but he began to build her back up straight away.

Rimion found it hard to believe someone as tight as her wasn't virgin, but the way she was sinfully dragging her tongue across his screamed experience. K'hai was surprised at the incredibly fast way that his hips fired away between hers, but he had blood higher than that of a human and K'hai realised that other races were capable of so much more than the Nords.

She bit and tugged at his lip, and she began to drag her claws across the back of his neck. She lowered her head and bit firmly into his skin and sucked hard, bringing blood to the surface. When he realised what she had done, and the fact that the mark would be visible to all for days was enough to make him lose it.

Rimion came with a strangled cry deep inside her, and his seed filled her to almost overflowing. He gasped great breaths, and she shuddered and came around him once more. The drained, and sated, Khajiit finally granted him the honour of feeling her slight form reverberate with the force of her purr.

For a few minutes she lazily produced the sound and ran her fingers through his hair. But when she blinked and refocused, she saw that the storm had stopped and that the other Thalmor guards were making their way down from the mountain.

K'hai somehow managed to disentangle herself and begin pulling on her armour. She had tugged on her badly torn trousers when Rimion noticed what she was doing.

'Wait! Where are you going?'

'The snow's stopped. The others are going to be here in about a minute'

Rimion swore in inventive Elvish and threw his over robe on, hurriedly clipping up the clasps on the front. He pushed his hands through his hair and managed to get it back into place a little, and as soon as K'hai had her weapons, she had left him a fleeting kiss on the lips and was gone and into the snow.

Rimion shook his head to clear his mind and picked up his breeches from around his ankles and had no sooner done them up and replaced his hood than he felt the hand of his fellow guard upon his shoulder. Shamefully, he jumped a mile high at the touch.

'Whoa, Rimion, you've never been one to startle easily, what happened?'

He turned to face the other guard, who looked slightly worried for his comrade.

'Oh, it's you. I thought it was one of those damned Frost Trolls come to get me'

The guard laughed heartily and clapped his friend on the shoulder before leaving to his post.

Though he saw the colour across Rimion's high cheekbones and the bruise at his neck, and he knew his friend had found a much more interesting way to keep warm. As the guard walked to his post, he shouted over his shoulder;

'It's ok Rim, I know you and the barmaid have been making eyes at each other for months'

Rimion frowned to himself, and then brushed over the love bite K'hai had left on his golden skin. But he shrugged it off and decided that he could let the others think it was the maid if they wanted.

Rimion found it hard to get cold after that. Knowing that he was standing not only a few feet from where he had taken an assassin against the wall.

And she had _let_ him.

Times were looking up for the Altmer.

**AN: so because my other Skyrim fic got a bit fluffy, this happened. Mainly because I returned to the Embassy after the reception (just a random visit) and the wizard at the door looked right at me and said 'make it quick' XD this whole fic kind of spawned from that and all the inappropriate places my mind rushed off to. And the fact that I can't help but think that the Thalmor are all sexy sons of bitches…or is it just the robes O.o idk, anyways, enjoy my messed up story XD**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Tigress in Da Room**


	2. Chapter 2: He Hides in Plain Sight

Trespass: Chapter 2: He Hides in Plain Sight

Rimion rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ever since K'hai had…visited a month ago, he had been getting steadily more bored by his life at the Embassy. For him, it was nothing but making pointless rounds, and the only interesting things anyone had to talk about were political power plays. And of course, Elenwen kept this all very hush hush, and so the guards were left to pretty much amuse themselves for the day.

Rimion's comrades had taken to playing poker in the guard's quarters, and once or twice they had managed to persuade the pretty bar maids to join them (which meant that they played for removal of clothing as opposed to money). Once or twice he had joined them, but this too, had grown tiresome.

As he stood outside, the end of his watch coming in an hour or so, Rimion reflected on why he had joined the Thalmor in the first place. His mind took him back to the days of his childhood, spent in the Summerset Isles.

_The young boy laughed brightly as he played amongst the trees with his friends. He was happy, because for today he had been allowed to shed the stuffy clothing and polite manners of his noble family. And thus he had immediately charged outside in the most threadbare robes he could find, and there was a group of about five elves by the high wrought iron fence of his father's estate. As they waved and whispered loudly to him, he slid and scrambled down the tree that knocked at his window, and he joined them._

_For hours they played tag among the tall trees, and Filimir and his sister, Estina, could make the tree's boughs droop, and hear their whispers upon the wind. They heard gossip from among the squirrels, and Rimion, and his friends Celria and Lorund, puzzled at how they could hear such voices as did not reach their ears._

'_It is because they are Wood Elves, Rimion' Celria explained knowledgably. But Lorund had known them for almost as long as Rimion had, and he too could scale the rough and uneven trunks of the great oaks with ease._

_Once they had tried to build a tree house, such as Estina and Filimir's grandparents lived in, off to the far West. Rimion had managed to steal a few old planks of wood from the gardener's shed and he bit his tongue in concentration as he used his Magick to lift them up to his friends above. The wood turned end over end, and slowly floated up to the high branches. But Rimion was powerful, yet untrained, so when Lorund mischievously flicked an acorn at his furrowed brow, his concentration broke and the planks fell down and smacked him on the head._

_When he had woken up to his amused and worried friends, they marvelled at the fine cut it had left across his brow. Celria had healed the cut with Magick, but he was left with a faint scar that now blended into his hair. Rimion used to pretend that he was a mighty warrior and he had earnt the scar through hard battles with vicious trolls and cave bears._

The High Elf sighed, his breath making clouds in the freezing air. He brushed over the scar on his head, which he still had to this day. He thought back further, to when he had been a teenager.

_Rimion scowled. He leant against a tapestry covered wall near his father's study, and he could hear the voices from within._

'_No, it is no good. They must be taught a lesson'_

'_Yes, but surely they would be more use kept under control. The Governor has been saying about his need for more workers in the mines'_

'_Perhaps. But most have grown far too unruly. Punish a few, and hopefully they will all be taught a lesson'_

_The last words were spat viciously by his father, and Rimion swallowed nervously. Relations between the High Elves and the Wood Elves had been getting all too strained recently. And Rimion knew it was men like his fathers who stirred up trouble. Men who had an insatiable thirst for power._

_The 15 year old pushed away from his wall, and he slipped down the shadowy corridors until he found the alcove behind a suit of armour his friends were hiding in. they all looked on with wide eyes as Rimion told of what he had found. None of them could understand why the Wood Elves were so hated, and Filimir and Estina were particularly worried. But Rimion could hear the limping gait of his father, and he hurriedly cast them all under a brief invisibility spell. Rimion stepped from the lightly shimmering air, and slowly began to run his hands over the golden armour, making as if he were learning it's enchantments._

'_Father' he nodded cordially as the old Elf shuffled past. He grunted in response. Rimion looked after him, and when he was good and gone, he lifted the draining invisibility spell, and sweat had formed on his skin from the effort of holding the Magick._

'_You must go. All of you'_

_And Rimion told his friends to flee. None were welcome in the house of Anaril other than his own, and the young Elf feared greatly for his companions. They all fled down the tree that tapped against his window, and before she left, Estina told him she would find a way to send messages with the morning blackbirds. And then they were gone, running off down the forest path back to their houses or towns._

_And Rimion had good reason to worry. For not a week later, Celria knocked breathlessly upon his window in the deep of night. He was scared to see soot smudged across her pale brow, and her usually neat curls were in disarray. _

'_It's the Thalmor. They are raiding the Wood Elf settlement to the east of here!'_

'_Oh gods no!' he cried. For that was where Estina and Filimir's family had built their dwelling._

_Rimion retrieved the two steel swords he kept secreted beneath his bed, and as he tucked them into his belt, Celria wordlessly borrowed the bow and arrows mounted on his wall. Now armed as well as they could hope to be, Celria in her flowing Nightdress, and Rimion in his sleeping robes, the two slid quietly down the tree, hearts already racing with fear._

_When they vaulted the high iron fence, Lorund was waiting with two horses from his father's stables down the road, and they were fully tacked and armoured._

_Rimion vaulted onto the back of one and Lorund lifted Celria onto the other before taking his place behind her. Rimion dug his heels into the horse's flanks and they thundered away down the deceptively quiet path._

_But Rimion knew they were on the right track. All the night calling birds and chirping insects had left, and the thick trees had fallen silent. It was not long before they had covered the couple of miles to the village, and they could see bright flames licking at the near trees. Celria could hear the cries of women and children and they left the horses to circle behind the village. Celria had an arrow knocked, and Lorund bore his great battleaxe, undoubtedly stolen from his father, low to the ground. Rimion drew his own blades, and they crept up to the few small, but well built cabins that were yet untouched. Rimion knocked upon the window gently and it was immediately flung open by a woman who bore a butter knife in one hand and a young child in the other. She bounced the child soothingly on her hip as she recognised Rimion and his friends._

'_Oh thank the Nine you are here! I had sent Filimir and Estina to collect Nirnroot when the Thalmor attacked! I haven't seen them since!'_

_Taking up his role of leader, Rimion thanked her and told her to gather her belongings and be ready to flee. The woman then hurriedly closed the shutters, and Rimion heard the bolts and bars being drawn across._

_The three then fled into the forest, narrowly outrunning the racing flames. After a half mile, Celria suddenly stopped, and she turned to Rimion with wild eyes;_

'_How will we find them? The forest looks the same, and if we are not careful, we shall end up surrounded by flames!'_

_Rimion rocked on the balls of his bare, and bloodied, feet and thought hard. He could come up with nothing, but then Lorund set his axe down and put his fingers to his lips. He made the sweet trill of a moon dove, as Filimir had shown them how to a while ago, and they all fell silent. Immediately, they heard the reply, and they raced off into the forest. _

_The trees here were already burning, and Rimion could see Estina and her brother high in the reaches of a great willow, whose delicate fronds were already smouldering._

_Not having time to think about how little he knew of this spell, Rimion sheathed his swords and raised his blistered hands to the smoke riddles air. Quietly he muttered the spell over and over, and eventually the Magick caught._

_Rimion felt himself begin to rise, and as fast as he dared, he rose to the great bough that Filimir waved his arms from. His sister lay unconscious in his lap, her keen archer's eyes for once closed and silent._

_Rimion first took her to the ground and Lorund lifted her easily in his arms. Then he lifted Filimir from the tree, and not a moment later, the fire ate through the trunk of the tree, and it fell with a tremendous groan to the scorched floor._

_Celria healed everyone as well as she could and they ran with all haste through the burning forest. After a seemingly endless stretch of time, they reached the village, and now they could see the men and their war bows struggling against the legion of Thalmor._

_As Rimion watched, Filimir's father raised his own bow made from yew, and as he took aim, he yelled over the din;_

'_ARCHERS! TAKE AIM!'_

_The other wood elves did so, and a great hail of arrows fell upon the Thalmor. But they bounced straight off their enchanted armour, and Rimion and his friends made all haste to Filimir's house. They could see Thalmor bashing at the door, and the young child from within wailed tirelessly._

_They sprinted around to the back, and Lorund panted heavily. Estina's eyes fluttered open and Celria set to healing her. Rimion called as loudly as he dared through the wooden shutters;_

'_Open up! We found them!'_

_Rimion heard several plates shatter on the floor and a great thump as the Thalmor finally broke the door. The woman heaved the windows open, and first passed her child to Rimion, who attempted to rock her as he had seen done earlier, then her bundles of possessions, and as she herself vaulted through the window, the Thalmor lit the house ablaze and the explosion knocked them all back._

_This time it was Lorund to drop to the ground, and Celria repeatedly smacked him round the jaw until he came to with a great heave of ash filled air._

_And as fast as they could, the group left the burning village and headed for the coast._

Rimion remembered that fateful day. The Thalmor had seen them run though, and they hounded them mercilessly through the forest for hours. Eventually they had split up, Filimir with Estina, and Lorund and Celria with mother and child. Rimion had stumbled onwards until the forest around him was clean and untouched once more, and the moon doves trilled elegantly in the cold air.

He had spent the night wandering the forest, and had managed to make it back to the estate and back up the tree. He thanked Celria a hundred times over for the healing potions she insisted he take before they fled after the eavesdropping, and Rimion had been disgusted to hear a great feast going on downstairs in celebration.

He left a note upon his desk, detailing all he had heard and how disappointed and confused he was by his father's actions. Then he had snuck tiredly down to the armoury, taken his set of armour and a shield, rushed back upstairs to pack all the potions and food he had stolen from the kitchens for his friends who were not there to share it with him, and then slid back down the tree, bark stained with his own blood, to see that Lorund had returned with the two horses.

He had a cut upon his brow, and a dreadful limp, and Rimion asked in hurried tones what he knew. Lorund told him he had hidden Celria and Filimir's mother in a cave by the coast a few miles away, but then had to run the other way to distract the Thalmor.

He had run all the way back to the estate, but he could not stay. Rimion remembered as he spoke those words, how a great shout had gone up not a hundred yards away. Lorund had hugged him fiercely, and then tore off down the road to his own estate. Rimion had just managed to hide the horses away before a Thalmor battle mage and 9 guards had charged past, waving their swords and maces.

Rimion then left one horse and took the strongest one, and had ridden down to the coast.

With worryingly little trouble, he had found the cave in which Celria and the Wood Elf woman hid, and from there he had stowed away on a ship and made his way into Cyrodiil. Celria promised she would be with him, but he had waited as long as he dared and she did not arrive.

So when whispers had started of a rogue elf whose head was wanted by his own father, Rimion fled once more and had ended up in Skyrim. A year later, and he had crossed the harsh land, thieving and stealing what he needed as he went. He arrived as far from the Summerset Isles as possible, in the great city of Solitude, and yet the whispers still circulated in Dawnstar, Morthal and Rorikstead of his passing.

So Rimion was left with no choice but to make his way up the mountain, and beg of a guard on watch at the gates to let him in. the guard was kind, and she obliged, and he had stolen a set of hooded robes from the guard tower before making himself at home as a new recruit.

It was not until today that Rimion remembered he was still on the run from three years ago, and yet it still burnt him that he had to hide with his enemies to save from being slain by his own father.

The High Elf burned for someone to talk to, but he dare not speak a word to any other. The one guard knowing was bad enough, and he feared rumours had begun to crop up in the Solar of his background.

And that was when he remembered K'hai's firm embrace.

And it was salt in the wound that he had no way to contact her.


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Notes

Authors Notes: sorry guys!

As you might have noticed, I've seriously been struggling to keep my updates regular and close together on all my fics. This is mainly because I have had a fuck-ton of exams recently, and only more to come, as well as the fact that all the time I would have been writing in I've either not been in the right frame of mind to write, or I've been role-playing my OC on Tumblr. The Tumblr thing's just starting to take off, so until it's got a good steady set of threads coming and going, I probably won't be updating anything with the quantity or quality of work I was before, if ever.

There might be an occasional one-shot now and again, but nothing absolutely stellar, purely because I'm not in the mood for oneshots at the moment, but I will get the requests I currently have done.

Probably the only thing I will update when I can is my ROTG fic, A King's Queen, because I'm really getting into it as I've AU'ed and OC'd it so much that I hardly have to keep original characters in character anymore and it's also getting closer and closer to the climax of that particular story.

So, in short, updates will most likely be put on hold for an unknown length of time, but the ROTG fic will be the priority when it comes to updates. Also, the other fics are on hold because I feel like I hardly know my characters and plots anymore, so I seriously need to take a step back and look at how I'm writing everything. Updates will resume regular pattern at some point, most likely near the summer holidays here in England.

Keep following guys, I will get round to everything eventually ,

Tigress in Da Room

P.s: All those of you that have faithfully reviewed, favourite and followed thus far, you have my thanks for putting up with and supporting me for so long. Peace out dudes.


End file.
